210: Retro
Retro, A.K.A. Experiment 210, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to reduce people, animals, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state; the transformation can be reversed by wrapping his tongue around the object or victim and spanking his bottom three times. His one true place is creating extinct animals for a Mesozoic park. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when his pod fell out of a palm tree and was splashed by water. He was erroneously seen in "Woops" as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell, suggesting Gantu caught 210, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch Appearance Retro is a small orange mammalian/reptilian dinosaur-like experiment with black eyes, a purple nose, tiny gold-tipped ears, gold markings on his back and spots around his eyes and a thick, short tail and legs. His tongue is notably extendable. He stands 2 feet 1.1 inches tall and weighs 86.2 lbs. Special Abilities Retro can wrap his extendable tongue around a person or object, and as he lets go, the person or object de-evolves into its primitive/prehistoric state. An object or victim can be restored to its modern state by wrapping Retro's tongue around it and spanking his bottom three times. Weaknesses Wrapping his tongue around any object or victim and spanking him on his behind three times will reverse the transformation. Stitch! Retro made an appearance in a later episode of the Stitch! anime along with Shrink (001), Squeak (110), Clip (177), and Nosox (204). It is shown that when Retro's powers are used on Stitch, he reverts to his original programming. This is because that was Stitch's earliest state after his creation. Gallery screenCapture 19.09.13 19-59-26.jpg|Retro's experiment pod screenCapture 19.09.13 20-00-07.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-00-24.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-01-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-02-08.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-02-36.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-27.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-46.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-57.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-04-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-04-34.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-05-18.jpg|Transforming clothes screenCapture 19.09.13 20-06-14.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-07-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-07-37.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-08-27.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-10-07.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-10-18.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-15.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-25.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-35.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-45.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-12-26.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-13-21.jpg|Transforming a cell phone screenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-06.jpg|Transforming a car screenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-19.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-30.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-16-17.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-16-31.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-17-54.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-18-11.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-18-39.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-00.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-25.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-39.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-52.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-20-05.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-21-22.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-22-20.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-06.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-23.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-41.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-55.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-05-33.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-28.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-46.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-55.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-04.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-16.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-28.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-46.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-08-29.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-08-43.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-08.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-17.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-45.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-10-50.jpg|Transforming an elephant screenCapture 19.09.13 21-11-28.jpg|Transforming a tiger screenCapture 19.09.13 21-11-42.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-03.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-13.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-44.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-56.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-28.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-41.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-51.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-01.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-13.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-38.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-49.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-15-00.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-18-55.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-19-20.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-19-33.jpg screenCapture 19.09.13 21-20-04.jpg|Transforming a squirrel screenCapture 20.09.13 21-49-34.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-50-21.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-50-32.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-51-44.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-52-23.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-53-35.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 21-54-22.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-40-51.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-41-44.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-08.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-40.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-54.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-44-05.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-44-25.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-02.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-28.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-42.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-54.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-14.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-34.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-51.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-47-29.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-47-42.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-48-16.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-48-37.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-49-33.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-51-43.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-52-23.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-52-46.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-53-18.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-53-27.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-02.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-20.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-49.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-59.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-55-39.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-58-15.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-58-56.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-16.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-29.jpg screenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-51.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-00-16.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-01-41.jpg|Transforming Lilo screenCapture 21.09.13 0-01-56.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-20.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-31.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-44.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-55.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-03-23.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-43.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-16-03.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-16-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-17-38.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-17-48.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-18-03.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-18-26.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-21-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-21-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-22-35.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-22-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-27-30.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-27-42.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-28-20.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-28-46.jpg|Transforming Jumba screenCapture 21.09.13 0-29-01.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-29-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-30-34.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-30-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-31-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-32-45.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-21.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-32.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-48.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-30.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-35-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-36-17.jpg|Transforming Pleakley screenCapture 21.09.13 0-37-36.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-39-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-40-04.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-40-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-57.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-42-42.jpg|Transforming Nani's friends screenCapture 21.09.13 0-43-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-43-50.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-19.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-41.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-45-48.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-46-15.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-34.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-17.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-33.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-49.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-49-40.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-49-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-50-13.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-50-32.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-51-21.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-22.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-22-57.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-04.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-51.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 17-27-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-16.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-40.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-54.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-11-24.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-11-35.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-12-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-14-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-14-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-54.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-16-19.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-16-38.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-17-33.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-17-46.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-13.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-42.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-56.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-19-08.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-19-35.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-20-02.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-20-20.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-09.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-59.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-22-28.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-13.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-30.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-51.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-12.jpg|Stitch reversing Retro's work screenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-27.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-44.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-25-03.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-25-25.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-26-01.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-26-59.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-27-14.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-28-00.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-28-17.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-29-23.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-29-38.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-30-45.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-31-19.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-32-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-05.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-18.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-45.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-34-58.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-35-17.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-35-47.jpg screenCapture 21.09.13 22-36-13.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h42m38s123.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h27m00s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h16m37s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h24m56s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h31m39s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png screenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-28-29.jpg|Retro in Stitch! anime screenCapture 08.02.13 13-28-56.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-29-17.jpg 210anime.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-30-01.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-31-11.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-32-09.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-24-28.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-56.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-28-37.jpg panes33.jpg Trivia *In "Woops", Retro appeared with Gantu's other captive experiments, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch. It is an error. *Retro's pod color is blue. *Retro is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 210 Primary function: Reduces victims, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state". Category:Experiments Category:Males